


respite

by feiro



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Keith (Voltron), Daddy Kink, Dom Keith (Voltron), Dom/sub, Established Relationship, M/M, Post-Canon, Service Top, Sub Shiro (Voltron), Top Shiro (Voltron), canon ended at season 7 tho am i right fellas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 05:14:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17975126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feiro/pseuds/feiro
Summary: Every time Keith is away with the Blades, Shiro finds himself falling back into a pattern of old behaviours. Working overtime, sleeping way too little, skipping meals to catch up on paperwork – things he never even spares a moment of thought towards whenever Keith is around.Keith disapproves, of course. But a punishment is only useful if the recipientdoesn'tlike it, no?





	respite

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Sheithlentines, [blakedawson76](https://blakedawson76.tumblr.com/)! Enjoy some Daddy Keith with service top Shiro ❤️

For Shiro, the hardest part of being married is having to deal with the love of his life being absent for weeks, sometimes even months, at a time. He would never voice it out loud – he knows it’s important to Keith, how much he values the work he does with the Blades.

After the war, the relief efforts, Voltron; after everything, they decided to take a well-earned break. Settled down, spent almost all of their waking hours together. Explored places both near and staggering distances away. Worked so, so hard in therapy. Tried to settle into civilian life with their friends, their family. Even got married.

It was all like a dream. But eventually the both of them felt the itch to immerse themselves in work again. The Atlas had been grounded for all that time, but Shiro knew the Galaxy Garrison would welcome him back with open arms. And Keith felt that there was still a lot of good he could do with the Blades.

Luckily Keith’s still not gone very often – he mostly coordinates efforts and keeps in contact remotely from Earth, venturing out for missions only occasionally. And Shiro is so, so proud of him. Really, he is. But when Keith does go, it would be a lie to say that he didn’t miss him like hell every single time.

Shiro’s learned not to run himself ragged anymore. In the past, he’s given everything a hundred percent and then some. His illness had always made people doubt him, made him determined to prove them wrong. And after that, well – it’s hard to relax when the fate of the universe is on your shoulders, when you’re fighting a war that feels impossible to win.

He might be Admiral Shirogane now, but he doesn’t have to live for the fight anymore. Instead, his focus lies with devoting all his love and attention to the most beautiful man in the universe; the same one he gets to sleep beside every night.

Well, almost every night.

But every time Keith is away on one of his missions, Shiro always finds himself falling back into a pattern of old behaviours. Working overtime, skipping meals to catch up on paperwork, the kind of things he never even spares a moment of thought towards whenever Keith is around. But what’s the point of getting home at a reasonable time when there is no angelic husband and a drooly space wolf waiting for him past that door? It’s easier to forget about the empty space in his heart and in his bed when he’s too busy filling his schedule with every task conceivable until he’s wrung out and overworked in the aftermath.

Keith disapproves, of course. Every time he touches back down on Earth, back to Shiro, the palpable relief he exudes at being reunited with his love is offset only by the way he frowns at Shiro; the ringed shadows and bloodshot eyes that betray his self-inflicted sleep deprivation. But then Shiro scoops him into his arms, putting both of them right where they belong, and Keith forgets to scold him entirely.

It’s been a day since Keith has returned from his latest mission, and Shiro is already feeling much more like himself, even if he didn’t quite manage to catch up on all the sleep he’d missed out on last night. His reunions with Keith after being apart are always emotional; full of soft kisses and tears of happiness, barely letting go of each other, the following night spent making love and whispering words of devotion to each other like they’ve been apart for years.

But in the light of a new day, it’s apparent that Keith has something else on his mind.

Shiro had expected to meet him this afternoon, hoping that he could slip away from work early and maybe catch his love still snoozing comfortably in their bed. More kissing, maybe a repeat of last night’s activities. But now Keith is here, in the conference room that Shiro has just finished clearing up after a meeting. And Keith’s eyes tell him that he’s in trouble.

It’s evident in the way he makes his way towards Shiro in long strides, smooth and swift, mouth fitted with the veiled edge of a smirk. The sight of it has Shiro swallowing thickly, and if he weren’t turned on quite so much, he might have just enough sense to feel nervous.

And then Keith – gorgeous, strong, lethal Keith – is tugging Shiro’s face down and claiming his lips like both of their lives depend on it.

Shiro’s at work, sure, but there is no matter pressing enough in this universe or the next that would ever make him capable of pulling away from his husband when he’s kissing him like _that_. Shiro’s fingers reach up to tangle through Keith’s hair; those silky black strands curling at the base of his neck, and he presses back into Keith’s mouth just as eagerly as what he’s getting, basking in the thrum of satisfaction he gets when his efforts pull a pleased sound from the back of Keith’s throat. They can’t do this for long, though, no matter how much Shiro would love to. They’re still in a meeting room, with no idea who’s going to come in next or when, and so it’s with mournful regret that Shiro forces himself to break away from his husband’s mouth with a bitten off gasp.

“Keith,” he breathes. “I thought you’d stay home today. I have a lot of-”

But that’s only as far as Shiro gets before he feels that insistent mouth on his own again, Keith’s teeth nipping at his lower lip briefly before he’s the one pulling away this time. Those eyes burn even brighter now, sharp and dangerous in the artificial light.

“Missed my baby too much,” Keith purrs, and oh, it’s _that voice_. The voice that makes Shiro’s knees weak every single time he hears it. He can’t do anything but swallow again, sliding his tongue along the small indents in his lip where Keith’s teeth had just been.

Keith reads him like an open book, and the corner of his mouth quirks up in a grin. When he opens his mouth again, his voice is even huskier. It goes straight to Shiro’s groin. “Would you show Daddy to your office, baby?”

Fuck, he’s _at work_ but it’s _so good_ , and Shiro nods and picks up his coffee mug and datapad and almost runs to the door, determined to make it to his office before his budding erection becomes an obvious problem. His subordinates really, _really_ don’t need to witness that.

Keith strides easily after him, at home with his surroundings despite not having worked at the Garrison in years. But he knows the place, knows the faces, and he knows Shiro. It’s almost like the place is his as well by extension.

Shiro can’t see behind him, but he’s completely sure that little smirk is still on Keith’s face. No doubt Keith’s happily ogling his backside as well.

The walk to his office feels longer than ever, and Shiro hates it. He knows his desk is messy after the few weeks of intense work and he can’t wait for Keith to sweep everything off to the floor and take him apart.

When Shiro finally closes the door behind them, he lets out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. And then Keith’s pushing him back against the door, claiming his lips again.

After a few filthy, hungry kisses his husband pulls away and moves on to whisper into his ears.

“Hey, baby boy.”

Shiro outright whimpers. Keith’s already at his neck, licking and sucking and giving small little nips in the midst of his kisses – oh, tomorrow everyone will definitely know that Keith Shirogane has returned to Earth.

Shiro’s hands are holding the cup and datapad, but he desperately wants to cling to Keith’s jacket. He wants to do something, to put his hands on Keith and make him feel good – but his hands won’t work, and his mind is filled with warmth and fuzziness and overwhelming affection and _Daddy_. And he knows now’s his turn to just be good.

Keith pulls away and leads him to his desk, sweeping off all the stuff on it just like Shiro was expecting, and plucks the cup and datapad from his hands. Shiro doesn’t even have the presence of mind to wonder where they end up, because not even a moment later he’s being backed up against the desk and kissed to within an inch of his life again.

Keith licks into his mouth like a man starved, and Shiro shares the sentiment entirely. The smell of his husband, finally here after too many days apart, fills his senses and makes him moan into the kiss. When Keith pulls away again, Shiro finally whispers the word he’s ached after for so long.

“Daddy.”

Keith smiles up at him, a soft counterpoint to the edge of disapproval that coats his next words. “I see you’ve been bad again.”

He’s referring to Shiro overworking himself, of course. Shiro feels shame run through him as he answers Keith with a frown. “I’m sorry, Daddy.”

He wants to be good.

“That’s okay.” Keith’s quickly ridding him of his uniform, jacket on the floor already and shirt being hiked up as his husband continues. “You’ll be good now, won’t you?”

“Yes, Daddy.” Always.

Once he’s divested Shiro of his shirt as well, Keith takes a moment to move his hips against Shiro a little, rubbing their clothed erections together. The small noises of pleasure they both let out mingle together, combining just like they were meant to. Both he and Shiro are impatient and the small relief is very welcome. Shiro wants so desperately to sit Keith down behind his desk, get on the floor in front of him and have Keith in his mouth, show him just how good he can be for Daddy. Sucking him into completion and drinking him down or maybe just staying there and warming his cock. Anything his Daddy wants.

But it’ll definitely have to wait for later. Now they both just _need_.

“Oh baby, you’re so hard.” Keith’s voice is strong and calm despite him being positively wrecked. But Shiro recognizes his effect on his Daddy and feels so, so proud. And at Keith’s next words, the groan that escapes him is loud and desperate. “You wanna be inside Daddy?”

Shiro whimpers. “Yeah, please, I want-”

“Shhh, sweet boy,” Keith cuts him off, calming. “I know what you need.”

His fly is open, and soon cool air hits his cock as Keith pulls down his pants and boxers simultaneously. He leaves them at his ankles, restricting his movements. Not that Shiro would ever want to move anywhere from here.

“You’re beautiful,” Keith says. Then he’s grabbing Shiro’s left hand, bringing it to his own crotch. “Feel that? You make Daddy so hard.”

Keith is hard, so hard and twitching a little, though Shiro knew that already. But he’s proud, even prouder than before.

Keith still has all of his clothes on, but he’s pulling down his own pants with a little smirk, before grabbing Shiro by his hips and exchanging their positions so that Shiro’s pushing him against the desk now. “I was thinking of you at home, baby.”

Then Keith pushes Shiro back a little so he can turn around and show him his backside, and _oh fuck_ Keith’s leaning forwards against the desk, looking at Shiro over his shoulder and pulling apart his own ass cheeks to show off his asshole where it’s flushed and puffy, already slick with lube.

“Come here, baby boy, Daddy’s all ready for you.”

And Shiro goes.

He doesn’t know how Keith’s hand is suddenly covered in more lube and spreading it on Shiro’s cock, but he is not focusing on that right now. What he’s focusing on is Keith’s ass as his Daddy presses the head of his cock against that delicious hole and moves back against Shiro, both of them crying out in pleasure as Shiro sinks home.

Then Keith’s hand is gone and they slowly meet halfway and Shiro’s buried all the way inside; he wants to move so, so bad, but there’s no permission yet and it’s torture yet he wishes he could stay in this moment forever, wants to cry in happiness as he wraps his arms around his Daddy’s waist, hiding his face against Keith’s hair.

“So good, baby.” Keith definitely sounds affected as well, and Shiro has the feeling he can’t keep himself from telling Shiro to move for very long. He whimpers again.

“I know,” Keith chuckles a little. “You’re so obedient, so good for Daddy. You wanna move?”

Shiro nods.

“Words, baby.”

“Yes, Daddy,” he whispers desperately.

“Tell Daddy how it feels to be inside him, and then you can.”

Shiro whines. Oh, it’s _torture_. But he is good, wants to be good.

He searches for his words for a little while. “...Daddy’s so hot and tight inside.”

“Yeah?” Keith moves his hips a little, making Shiro gasp in surprise mixed with pleasure. “You like it, baby boy?”

Shiro’s vigorously nodding again, letting go of any lingering restraints inside him. “I love Daddy’s hole so much.”

That gets a real moan out of Keith, and Shiro can’t help but feel pleased with himself. But more importantly, Keith’s speaking again, and Shiro latches on to his words like a lifeline. “Good boy, you’re so good. You can move now, come on, fuck Daddy-”

And Shiro moves, grabbing Keith’s hips now and slowly pulling out and pushing in again. He keeps the slower pace for a small while, but gradually his pace becomes faster, and since Keith’s not commenting on it, he figures it’s all right. His instructions were just to move, after all.

Keith’s gripping him like a vice, and Shiro’s eyes are practically rolling back in his head. His poor husband is surely going to have some bruises on his hips later, Shiro’s grip on him is so hard now in his desperation. The smacking of Shiro’s hips against Keith’s ass fills his office along with their panting and all the noises of pleasure. If anyone’s walking by and listening closely, there’s a good chance they can hear exactly what is happening in Admiral Shirogane’s office right now and neither of them care one bit.

If this were any other day, if they hadn’t just been apart for weeks, Keith would probably keep him from coming longer. But they’re both too desperate and Keith has moved one hand down to stroke himself as he gets fucked, as he keeps showering Shiro with praise. And knowing he’s making his Daddy happy gets Shiro even closer, but he can’t yet, he doesn’t have permission-

It’s not until Keith cuts him off that he realizes he’s been begging under his breath, telling Keith _please let me come Daddy, I want to come inside you please please_ and whining. Keith’s not much better off really, clearly close to the edge himself judging by the waver in his voice and the rapid movement of his hand on his cock.

“Alright baby, come inside Daddy, fill me up with your come,” he tells Shiro, and after a few last thrusts Shiro’s groaning again, burying his face against Keith’s shoulder now as the hot pleasure runs through him and makes him see white. He’s pretty sure Keith’s coming right with him, judging by the way he’s tightening up, but Shiro’s honestly blanking a little.

He’s not sure how long they stay there, him buried inside Keith and both of them catching their breaths, but pulling out feels a little sad. Though seeing his own come leaking out of Keith eases the feeling a lot. He doesn’t realize he’s just standing there like an idiot before Keith’s cleaning him up with a tissue he summoned from god knows where. Being Daddy’s baby boy usually gets intense.

Keith’s smiling up at him now, looking into his eyes. “Good, baby?” He smiles back and nods, too tired to speak. Suddenly he’s exhausted. The workload seems to be finally catching up with him. God, when’s the last time he got a good night’s sleep?

Keith knows, because of course he does. He’s pulled up both their pants and gently helps Shiro put both his shirt and jacket back on, brushing off any dust and straightening them up. It’s impossible not to get overwhelmed by all his emotions again – Shiro has to blink away the tears forming in his eyes. Keith’s home.

A gentle kiss is pressed against his mouth, and Keith pulls him back to the door with him. “Let’s go home.”

And even though everyone knows exactly what just happened in Admiral Shirogane’s office just now, no one dares make a peep about it after catching an eyeful of Keith’s protective murder glare.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [twitter](https://twitter.com/feiro_)!


End file.
